Electronic devices can be interconnected by data connectors, and particularly video and audio connectors, to enable the transfer of video and audio signals. Electronic devices may include, without limitation, electronic book (“eBook”) readers, mobile phones, video gaming systems, televisions, home theaters, speakers, media sticks, and desktop and laptop computers. When the electronic devices are connected to one another, the video and audio signals are transmitted through a physical medium, such as a cable or wire that physically connects the electronic devices.
In an ideal environment, the video and audio signals are transmitted through the electrical connectors and cables without generating any unwanted electromagnetic radiation, often referred to as noise. Such noise may interfere with the operation of one of the connected electronic devices, or even the operation of other, nearby electronic devices.
As the frequencies of the video and audio signals being communicated through an electronic connector increases, so too does the frequency of the noise generated by such connector. If the data rate of the video and audio signals is sufficiently high, the electronic connectors may radiate electromagnetic energy having a frequency that overlaps with a wireless communication frequency or channel used by a nearby wireless communication system. In that case, if the noise is of sufficient magnitude, the noise may interfere with signals in the communication channel, making the wireless communication system unable to fully recover and decode the signals. Consequently, the wireless communication system may be forced to increase transmission power or reduce transmission data rate in order to communicate successfully.